Shadows
by J.J. Mathews
Summary: AU: Shadows: Orphans of the First Wizarding War with extraordinary magic abilities but unable to use them without a magical family. In exchange they swear to protect the heir or heiress of the family against the rebels that threaten to overturn Voldemort's power. At sixteen Daphne Greengrass is about to receive her shadow.


**Ceremony **

Daphne looked herself in the mirror. She had really gotten it right with her new dress. Red. Knee length, lose on the legs but semi-rigid from the hip, it ended in a strapless neckline. It drew attention to her shoulders and face. Her face, especially her icy blue eyes were her best feature.

A knock on the door distracted her. "Come in," she said.

Her mother entered followed by Astoria. "Very good choice Daphne , that dress really suits you."

"Thanks mother."

"Something is missing though..." her mother said.

"Missing?" Daphne looked herself in the mirror again. She had not creased her dress and she had let her hair straight adding only a few lose curls on the back of her head. She had not put on her red d'orsay shoes yet but it would only take her a few seconds to put them on.

Astoria laughed. "Look at you all nervous."

"Shut up!" Daphne said.

"don't worry you are beautiful, but today you have to be perfect," her mother said. She waved her wand in front of Daphne and stepped aside. Now her reflection on the mirror wore a light red lipstick and some eyeliner that made her eyes stand out even more.

It was weird for her mother to let her wear makeup, high heels for that matter too. Of course today was no ordinary day...there would be a lot of important people watching. Lord Voldemort himself would attend...

Daphne breathed but air didn't fill her lungs. Something sharp twisted on her stomach. She could feel her heart speeding up. Daphne breathed again. It would be ok. She had been practicing for this day for the last year.

"Thanks mom," Daphne said.

"Ah, don't thank me yet." Her mother rounded her and let a diamond solitaire necklace fall into her chest. She clasped it and fixed her hair. "There all done. I hope you have been practicing the spells I taught you, because a lot of people will be interested in you when they see you today, and not all will be polite about it."

"I thought I wouldn't need such things after today's ceremony," Daphne said.

"In theory, you won't but it's always better to be able to cast certain spells. Shadows cannot use magic like we do." Daphne nodded. "Now, let's go. I want to see your father's face when he sees you." Her mother left out a small laugh. "He will die of worry."

* * *

No1 put on the black dragon hide boots his family had set him. He was pretty sure they were Hungarian horntail. He stood up from his bed and took a look at himself. He still had to put on his best and coat, but he didn't look bad. decent enough to meet his family.

The cargo pants and long sleeve shirt fit him as if they were tailor made. He wouldn't be surprised if they were. Who went to what family was supposed to be a secret that was only revealed in the ceremony when shadows saw their heir for the first time. It was evident the families knew however. How else would they send them clothes.

"Hurry up! We leave in five minutes!" Madame Umbridge said.

Most of his roommates were already dressed. Although maybe room was not the best word to describe it. It was just two long lines of beds. His was the boys. The one in front the girl's. But they weren't mates either, for eight years they had tried to kill each other. To be on top. So One supposed roommates could do.

No1 picked up the vest next. The touch surprised him...that was basilisk hide if he was not mistaken. He ran his fingers along the vest enjoying the touch, feeling along the diamond pattern on the black fabric.

"Ugh, why does she give me such dirty looks? I don't even know her. Who is she anyway," a girl said.

"Two," No1 greeted her. She wore similar clothes, but hers were cream coloured. Her head was up in a ponytail. Of course she was already done. She always had to be the first.

"One. You look nice in all black, Two said.

"I think so too. Maybe the head of my family is a Death Eater and my heir is destined to be One too," One said.

"It's not improbable," Two said. She jerked her head towards Umbridge. "What's up with her?"

"Umbridge? No idea, but most people don't like being here. For them is like being tossed with the trash," One said.

"I also heard that the top heir this year is a girl. You were supposed to be her shadow but One beat you," A boy, number five, said.

"That can't be. Girls are girl's shadows and boys are boys' shadows," Two said.

"Hence the dirty looks. It's not unprecedented but It was quite the scandal," five said.

"They can't do that! It's against the rul-"

"Mind your words Two! Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard, ruler of Britain. He can do as he pleases. I'm sure he has excellent reasons," one said.

Two looked to the floor. "You are right One."

"You better control your tongue with your family," One said. Two nodded.

"You done?" Two said. One picked up his coat and nodded. He had nothing else to call his, his clothes would be given to another shadow just like he had received his.

The siren sounded. Time to leave.

* * *

Daphne entered Hogwarts Great Hall first as was her duty as top heir. The heirs from the most prominent pureblood families in Britain followed her in a single line. The shadows were already waiting for them; all of them rigid, looking straight ahead, blindfolded.

The Great hall had been enlarged; where the tables normally sat seats had been prepared for those lucky enough to watch the ceremony. In the first row sat the heirs' families, behind them common witches and wizards graciously invited by lord Voldemort to watch the event.

Daphne walked past the sitting rows and took her spot just centimetres away from the podium where the authorities would sat. The sight of the black mahogany throne decorated in silver and emeralds, Lord Voldemort's throne, made her nervous.

She looked at her shadow instead. A boy? Daphne looked down the line. Witches were paired with female shadows while wizards had male shadows all except for her and Draco Malfoy who was besides her.

Daphne tapped his shoulder. "Do you think there's been a mistake?"

"Of course it's a...!" They both heard the Great hall doors opening and felt silent and bowed their heads.

Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape entered the hall. Once they had walked past her Daphne raised her head to look at their majestic retreating figures. Lord Voldemort was already in his throne but she was able to catch a glimpse of Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal servant during the war, some even said Voldemort's lover. She was a role model for any young heir.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts headmaster took the stage. "My lord," he said and bowed to him "Minister of Magic, Head Shadow Trainer, noble heirs, noble families and distinguished guests. I won't take much of your time. It is an honour to be allowed to host this ceremony once again here at Hogwarts. I cannot think of a more apt place. Here many wizards and witches start their education. Even our lord did. Here he started his ambitious pursuit of peace and prosperity for Magical Britain. It was here too were the war ended with a final battle and our Lord emerged victorious. It is only fit that the healing of the wounds war left is done here."

The public erupted in applause.

"Today we give new families to those who lost them in war. We give Parents their sons and daughters back!" Severus Snape nodded at Daphne and the ceremony began.

Daphne closed the distance between her and her shadow and took his hand. With the other she undid his black blindfold. It was supposed to symbolise the darkness that surrounded war. By taking his blindfold and offering him a hand she was saving him. From now on her family would be his and they would take care of him.

But it wasn't for free.

"What name would you like to have," Daphne whispered. It resounded as a scream in the quiet hall. Voldemort raised his hand and the ceremony halted. A race broom replace Daphne's heart on her chest. She had messed up.

"Here you have the perfect example of a pureblood heiress!" Voldemort said, "She cares enough for the boy to let him chose his name. It was like they were a family already. But I'm afraid my dear child that shadows don't know or care about such matters. You will have to choose his name." With a gesture from his hand Voldemort restarted the ceremony.

Daphne swallowed. "From this day you have a family. You will be known as Harry Greengrass." She took a step back and pointed her wand at him. It was silent, it had to be no one could know the family's branding spell, but moments later a spell emerged from the tip of Daphne's wand and hit Harry on the side of his neck. When the spell ended the family crest was tattooed on his neck.

Now he would always know where she was and if she was ok. He would get the full power of his magic back to serve her. He would forever protect her, even if it meant losing his own life,

All heirs repeated the same process. When the ceremony was over Voldemort rose from his throne to address the audience. Everybody bowed their heads out of respect. Lord Voldemort had used powerful and arcane magic to win the final battle against Albus Dumbledore and as a result his body has been deformed and injured beyond repair.

"Once more we have reunited broken families. It is a tradition to give shadows to the heirs and heiresses of each house after they pass their OWL exams, so shadows can guard them and make sure they can continue the family. I would advise the heirs to treat their new protector as if they had always been there. Do not look for their roots or ancestry. From now on they are part of your family. In the same way I would advise you against treating them like your siblings. Shadows are a tool, much like house elves. They are not wizards or witches. If they can do magic is thanks to your own magic. They should be thankful." Lord Voldemort said. He descended the stairs and the rest followed him.

After Voldemort's speech a cocktail party for the heirs and some distinguished guests took place. A chance for the elite to reunite and celebrate.

"Would you like to dance Miss Greengrass?" Draco Malfoy said.

Daphne took the offered hand. And they started dancing. Daphne could see Harry and Draco's shadow looking from the sidelines.

"Cut the pleasantries Draco, what do you want?"

"Can a pureblood boy like me want to dance with a beautiful heiress like yourself?"

"He can, but that is not you," Daphne said.

"You are being very rude Miss Greengrass," Draco said. Daphne gave him and icy glare. "Fine, there's been a mistake. I should have gotten No1, not..."

"His name is Harry Greengrass now," Daphne said.

"He is just a shadow, I'm a pureblood I can call him whatever I want."

If you continue addressing him by his former name you will disrespect me and my family," Daphne said with a smile.

"Your family? You are nothing Greengrass," Draco said.

"Lord Voldemort chose me as top heir. You do know what that means don't you? The war ended years ago. Now our Lord wants Britain to flourish and for that he needs people with contacts and trade experience like my father. The Malfoy influence is dying out."

"And where were you during the war? Ah, that's right you ran to France. Cowards!"

Daphne let Draco's arm go. "That is the last straw Malfoy. The top shadow is mine. If you insist on insulting me you will have to answer with your wand!"

"You wouldn't dare." Daphne draw her wand and pointed at Draco. In a moment Draco's shadow was in front of him shielding him while Harry stood by her side.

"What is this?" Both Daphne a Draco turned to the voice startled. Lord Voldemort looked down on them. "Ah, a duel, so soon?"

Daphne bowed her head. "Excuse me my Lord, I didn't want to..."

"No young Greengrass, I was getting bored a duel ought to make things more interesting." A signal from Voldemort and the music stopped and dancing couples parted making an improvised arena for the duellers.

Voldemort sat on his throne. Bellatrix, Snape and Lucius Malfoy joined him to watch. "who caused the duel?"

"I believe I did my Lord," Malfoy said.

"What do you seek?" Voldemort asked.

"I want the top shadow. It is my right!" Lucius' Malfoy eyes widened, his mouth became a straight line. That son of his didn't know when to shut up.

"And you Greengrass heiress?"

"I don't have any petitions at the moment my Lord. I will think about it if I win."

"Interesting. Do you accept young Malfoy?" Draco nodded.

"Then you decide the terms young Greengrass," Lord Voldemort said.

"I want a simple duel, The first one to be incapacitated loses," she said. Voldemort didn't look pleased, he had been expecting a battle to death.

"And the means?" he said.

"Would you like to chose my Lord?" Daphne asked.

"Very kind of you. We are all wizards and witches here. What could be more fitting than a pair of wands."

Daphne and Draco raised their heads surprised and looked at each other, then at the shadows. They didn't know shadows could use wands. They shouldn't be able to...they didn't even have wands. They shared a look again and extracted their wands from within their robes with doubt. Daphne started walking but Draco stopped her. He pointed at the shadows. They each had a wand on their hands.

"Excellent," Voldemort said and directed his attention to the crowd watching, "Pay attention, this will teach you why it is unwise to challenge a pureblood heir!" A hand gesture from him started the duel.

Both shadows bowed to their masters.

"Destroy them," Draco told his shadow.

"As you wish," she answered.

Daphne nodded to Harry. He gave a curt nod back. Harry let his coat fall and assumed a fighting stance.

"You think you can do this Two?" he said.

"I'm Hermione Malfoy now!" Hermione's tattoo flashed. She attacked first. Arrowheads rained on Harry. She always learned the spells first. He had just enough time to erect a protego. More and more projectiles rained down on the protective, golden dome. Cracks spread through Harry's magic.

Harry screamed and the dome exploded blinding everyone with residual magic. Fire erupted from Harry's wand. Hermione countered with a jet of water. Steam covered the duelling ground. Daggers of ice emerged from the steam and hit Hermione. With a pained yell she fell to the ground, blood trickled from her injuries. Her wand arm limp.

Harry walked past the steam. Hermione melted the dagger and cauterized her wounds. Birds flew out of Hermione's wand, they turned to throwing knives mid flight. The marble floor raised forming a shield in front of Harry.

A wand movement from Hermione and the wall exploded, debris flew everywhere. Harry wasn't there anymore. He reappeared behind Hermione. His arms and face were covered in small cuts. The explosion had caught him. He sent a bone braker curse to Hermione's legs. There was a sickening crack and the shadow fell to the floor.

All of the sudden both combatants disappeared from view. They reappeared before a wide eyed Daphne. A limping Hermione pointed her wand to what moments ago would have been Daphne's chest. Harry squeezed Hermione's neck with a bloodied hand while covering Daphne with his body.

Harry threw Hermione to the other side of the room. His tattoo flashed and his green eyes turned deadlier than a killing curse. Blue fire came out his wand, wrapped itself around Hermione's body and squeezed her like a boa constrictor would.

The female shadow's screams filled the Great Hall.

"Stop!" Daphne said. Right away the spell ended and Harry's wand vanished. He nodded to her an resumed his place by her side.

"The Greengrass heiress wins," Voldemort said, "In the future young Malfoy be careful with your orders. At first shadows will obey your orders literally. She could have heard Daphne had her shadow not been fast enough. What an interesting night. Please enjoy the rest of the night."

Daphne didn't feel like partying anymore, the sight of the female shadow bleeding and panting on the floor had disturbed her. And that look on Harry's eyes...

"Let's go," she whispered and started walking, she knew Harry would follow her.

Outside the chilly night air made her shiver. A soft fabric covered her naked shoulders and enveloped her torso. She looked up. Harry had placed an elegant black cape on her shoulders. She recognized it as one of hers. But she knew she had not brought it along. It should be on her wardrobe.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I do know that I already have to in-progress fics, don't worry both will be updated son, but this idea was screaming in my head to be writen. For now you can consider it a one-shot althoug this is NOT a one-shot. **


End file.
